Save me from the cold
by Kaidious
Summary: A castle. A king. An intruder. A string of fate. Because you cannot live for others so much so that you forget to live for yourself. AreKan with implicit Yullen. Presence of OC. AU. One-shot. Semi-pwp.


Disclaimer: DGM characters not mine.

Warning: Read at your own discretion.

1\. This is AreKan (my first AreKan fic), but with implicit Yullen

2\. Yaoi / Smut / Lemon / Lime / Semi-pwp (Because I guess I felt like it, and plot)

3\. M-rated. Mature.

4\. Take the attached genres with a pinch of salt (because I found it hard to select the genres for this fic.) (feel free to tell me if they are right or wrongly classified)

5\. Some OOC-ness. (Don't think I would ever try AreKan again)

.

And here goes.

* * *

"Thank you Reever."

The blond haired tried not to frown at the cold smile directed to him, yet again. Beautiful platinum eyes glinted in sincerity, yet aloof with an air of distance that demanded that no one get close. How many years has it been? It clutched at his heart to think Mana's sole son had refused to open up to anyone even after such long time had passed.

Running a clumsy hand through his slicked up hair, Reever nodded sharply to their Majesty, whose name was Allen Walker. The white haired but utterly young King looked at him through tightened and distant grey eyes, and nodded back to signal to him that he should leave. With a slight bow and a hand diagonal to his heart, the man left quietly.

.

Allen stared blankly into space, his mind empty for a good long while, until memories of his Father and himself playing in the circus seeped to the forefront of his thoughts. Again.

" _Allen!" The tender voice called_

" _Mana!" He grinned back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Do that again!"_

He snapped back to reality, digging in fingers into the icy throne armrest where he had placed his two arms. Silver eye glinted furiously into air for a moment before the boy shut his eyes, calmed his breathing, and released a heavy breath. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was distant to anyone who would see it. Cold, emotionless, heartless, restrained. Anyone would have seen those aspects in his uniquely colored eyes. Yet Allen thought humorously to himself, that actually, no one really could see through him. Nobody ever really tried.

 _They never ever look at me_ , the snowy haired King thought to himself. _They only ever look at a king._

Silver eyes flickered from the tall ceilings and the small glass window that streamed in morning light into the dark castle hall, to the enormously empty space before him. The palace was cold, as chilling as any other day in their castle, shrouded by the invisible protective barriers Mana had placed to protect them all from the invasion of enemies. But the enemies were long gone; it had been ten years after all. The time continued around them; the enemies once labelled invaders, had long built a Kingdom a mile from them. And that Kingdom was now nothing but home to millions of ordinary citizens desiring an ordinary life.

Their castle was the one forgotten architecture, standing in the middle of nowhere, until trees sprouted and grew around it. To any ordinary passersby, their castle would look just like an enormously tall tree that refused to yield no matter how many attempts were made to cut it down for development. One that, as a result, gradually gets forgotten over time. Their own royal palace was now nothing but a forgotten castle behind a lonely barrier. What was there to rule about a mere twenty-men Kingdom?

Allen snickered to himself, albeit lacking humor.

He never would leave, however. It was the last remnant of Mana's powers, and Allen had sworn he would protect it. Protect the castle, and their tribe's last men from being discovered by greedy humans who always lusted after their powers when they realized their tribe had blood that allow magical spells to be casted. Even if he were to stay lonely this way forever more, he would protect it. He'd swear.

.

It was a normal cold day, as any other.

Until…

"An intruder!" A booming voice echoed into the hallway, loud, anxious, absolutely frantic.

"What!"

" _What?_ "

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"How?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"No way!"

"Silence!" Allen roared in an amplified voice, quieting down the ripple of loud commotion in the cafeteria as he stood up from his lonely table. Yes, he was the only one who had his own table, being the King. Not that he really liked it, but it was just part and parcel of holding the throne. No matter how pointless and empty the throne was. Silver eyes turned to the panicked black eyes at the doors of the cafeteria, and slowly stepped down from the dais he was on.

"Do explain what happened." He ordered flatly.

The cleanly cut black haired man named Bernard quickly strode the distance towards Allen, getting down his knee – what was the point, anyway? – and rattled on in hitched breath.

"I am not sure exactly. But someone apparently just suddenly walked right through the barriers, stunning our guards at the front door. The intruder holds a weapon, so we have incapacitated him as quickly as humanely possible. But we don't know how long we can keep him immobile. He's no weak human!" Bernard finished in a high, anxious pitch. "My Majesty, what should we do?"

Allen tightened his gaze at the man, clenching his fist in contemplation.

An enemy, after so long?

It seemed unlikely, but being careful never would go wrong.

"Bring me to him."

.

" _Are you idiots_?" A vicious hissing voice reached Allen's ears the minute the great hall's doors were pushed open by Bernard and a girl called Saffron. "If I even knew you guys _existed_ , why would I walk straight into the damn guards!"

"Stop lying and spill the truth!" Their best fighter, Paul, growled and the snowy haired youth winced internally at the loud slap given to the struggling male. He was reaching the commotion with Bernard and Saffron trailing behind him, and faintly he could see a protruding head of navy hair, strands oddly long enough to graze the floor despite the man's mere kneeling position behind the two bulky man.

"Fuck, idiots." The intruder spat loudly, and then, struggled against the two men holding him in his position by his two tattered arms. Jake and Gordon flexed their muscles against the male, and silver eyes widened just a bit to see that the two had to seriously exert effort before the intruder fell back against the floor, panting hard.

"What happened?" Allen called once he was close enough. Abruptly, Paul snapped to him with shocked blue eyes.

"My Majesty, why are you here!"

Allen repressed a frown and composed his face to stare stoically at the fighter. "I heard there is an intruder. Of course I have to take a look."

With a ninety-degree bow, Paul took a step back and allowed the snowy haired to stride between him and the intruder.

"We did not want to alarm you." And then Allen did not miss the glare the brown haired fighter shot to Bernard.

"It's fine." Allen merely stated, and took in the looks of the intruder now that he was before the other.

It was a man, obviously, yet the other held silky long raven locks almost like a female, cropped bangs on his forehead with ajar strands beside his jaws. With a second scrutiny, Allen realized the intruder had to be almost the same age as himself and tilted his head in a small delight - before remembering the watching eyes and composing himself again. Mercury eyes flicked up and down the bare muscled body, definitely befitting a warrior, before they graced the fine face features of the other boy.

The boy who was glaring at him like he wanted to combust him.

An unknown chuckle almost made its way up his throat, because it was slightly funny the way that the raven haired was looking at him. That look seemed murderous, but somehow, he could only hear the sulking insults directed at him behind the glower. Allen bit his humor down and stared solemnly back.

"What is your name? And how did you get here?" Allen decided to ask.

The pretty boy scowled at him. "My name is none of your business. And I don't know how I got here either."

"Stop lying!" Paul shouted at the intruder, making Allen's ears hurt a little.

"Enough, Paul." The snowy haired boy said, flicking a hand. "I will take over."

"But My Majesty, this isn't something you should be doing!" Paul echoed back.

Allen only chose to turn to the raven haired youth before him. "My name is Allen Walker. I am the King of this… well, abandoned but, still, Kingdom."

The intruder raised an eyebrow impassively at him, and it evoked Allen's memories that he should be colder than this. He was letting his frank nature take him again. That was hardly desirable.

So he gave a tight lipped smile and walked the two steps to the kneeling man, a finger tilting the male's chin up. "Now tell me your name." He ordered in a cold tone.

Deep sapphire eyes stared back at him, and Allen almost forgot what he was talking about. Those irises were too pretty, adding to the strange fascination that Allen had felt since he set his eyes on the other teen. Which was wrong. This was an intruder.

"Che. My name is Kanda Yuu." To his surprise, the other male actually answered.

"I see. So Kanda, how did you get here?" Allen asked mildly, before remembering his role again, and tightened his gaze. "You better tell us if you don't want to be hurt."

Yet the teen called Kanda only scoffed, a fierce bark. "I _already_ answered that. How many times do you want me to repeat the same damn thing? I. Don't. Know." Allen reeled at the growl of the last word, as Kanda seethed at him darkly.

He swallowed thickly at the hostility. His arms were trembling at the instincts that wanted to snap back angrily at the other, just for the sake of an argument. But that was not something a King should be doing. He was to be calm, mature, and wise. Nevertheless, it did not seem like the other was lying.

"What did he have with him?" Allen decided to ask Paul again.

"A sword." The fighter replied in a low voice. "Definitely a specially crafted blade."

The snowy haired inclined his head to request the item be brought up. Paul nodded and disappeared through the doors to retrieve it. When their best fighter was gone, Allen looked at Jake and Gordon who were holding Kanda down and said plainly. "Release him."

The two exchanged a cautious glance. "He's dangerous, My Majesty." Jake said.

Allen almost sighed, but caught himself and flashed a cold look at the fighter. "I said release him."

The two looked at each other again, before slackening the hold on the two arms of Kanda Yuu.

"So… Kanda?" Allen ventured. That earned him a glare as the long haired boy slowly stood up.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering…" He stopped. What was he about to say? In his mind, strange questions were rising. Questions that had nothing to do with how the male reached their castle, and more to do with who the other was. Wait, what?

Silver eyes tightened and Allen snapped his mouth shut. It was bad. It had been too long since he had seen someone new, and his friendly instincts were kicking in badly. It helped little that Allen found the boy somewhat… alluring.

"How old are you?" He slipped the question in a soft voice. He could almost immediately feel two pairs of incredulous eyes from the two fighters on him and he coughed, shooting an icy look at them. "You two, leave now."

Jake and Gordon stared at him with a look that can only be called discrete gaping. Then the two fighters exchanged yet another glance, to Allen's irritation, before reluctantly, tentatively, retreating closer to the door.

"Call us if something is wrong." Gorden told him in a strange, strained tone. "We will be at the door."

Then beyond Allen's understanding, the two flashed him a hesitant, almost abashed look, before the doors were clicked closed. Allen blinked at the shut doors.

Wait, what?

Allen only wanted to talk with this guy called Kanda, a little more comfortably, without watching eyes that would definitely question his ability to be a King if Allen so much as let his guard down. What was that look for? And why did they close the doors?

"Che. Idiots." Kanda sneered from before him.

"What?" Allen could only ask astoundingly.

Then deep sapphire eyes narrowed at him. "They think you want to fuck me, you airhead."

Blood chilled in Allen's blood. "What?!" he shrieked, wide eyed.

"I told you they are idiots." Kanda snorted this time, though midnight eyes glimmered a little. "Do you?"

Allen could only stare at the male – who was slightly taller than him, he realized – in stupor.

Then a strained chuckle reached his ears, and he snapped out from his reverie, turning to look at the now smirking teen.

"You are strange." Kanda commented casually, crossing his arms. Yet the pair of dark eyes was watching him closely, almost like the other two had. Allen shifted uncomfortably, tensing up at the scrutinizing gaze that was all he had felt in the last too many years, as he drew a hesitant glower at the raven haired male. Kanda glared back without a beat.

The two deadpanned at each other for a long, long moment, until Kanda looked away with a 'che'.

Allen rolled his eyes, although there was a sense of childish victory that he had just won their staring contest. Then before he could voice out that the other had not answered his question yet, the raven haired spoke in a low voice.

"Just so you know, I won't mind."

Allen's heart skipped a bit at the words, not quite knowing how to read them. Tentatively, silver eyes wandered to the long haired male. Mesmerizing dark sapphire orbs were already staring at him, blatant and almost daring him to understand his words.

Although Allen did not like the demanding tone of the other, he could feel his heart shifting a step forward to the call of unexpected temptation. Celibacy for near twenty years of his life was acceptable, something he had already taken was normal. Yet with the seduction right in front of him, he could only wonder if he should succumb. When would there be another opportunity in his lonely and abandoned castle?

But there was something he had to clarify first.

"How old are you?" the snowy haired King repeated his question, although this time for a different motive altogether.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at him almost languidly. "You don't have to worry. I am definitely legal."

Allen's eyebrow twitched a little, resisting a scowl. "And how old is that?"

They locked eyes again, and this time, Kanda surprisingly took a bold step towards him instead of making it into another glaring contest. Allen tried not to let his eyes wander down the exposed toned chest getting closer to him.

"Che. I am twenty. You got a problem?"

Allen blinked a little at the reply, before letting his lips settle into a satisfied smile. They _were_ about the same age after all, the other was just a mere a year older than him.

"None."

Without further words, Allen hooked his fingers behind Kanda's neck, and dragged the other's face down into a brusque, inexperienced kiss. It was his first kiss, after all. He did not exactly have much confidence, but he tried not to show it as he daringly sucked harder on Kanda's smooth pliant lips. A soft moan escaped the other's lips, encouraging him, and Allen tightened his grasp on the taller male's skull, deciding to try and pry the other's mouth open.

A lick of the lower lips, and Kanda granted him entrance to the warm and moist cavern within. He let his tongue fall into a dance with the other's, slowly, erotically. When Allen thought he should open his eyes to better see the long haired male's reactions, he saw that the opposing dark sapphire eyes had not even closed, only looking half-lidded at him.

So the smaller of the two pulled away, sucking in a deep breath before he spoke with a strange annoyance.

"So you are pretty experienced in such things." Allen stated dryly, wiping his lips on his crisp white shirt embroidered with small jewel ornaments. There was an irritation burning, and he barely wondered if he could actually be jealous of this good looking teen – or young adult, really – and if so, if he was jealous because the other had more experience than him or if it was because he did not like that someone else had touched the raven haired.

His mind halted at the last thoughts, and Allen berated himself. Was he actually being possessive?

That made no sense at all, for Kanda did not belong to him. Even if they were to do this, it would be purely physical fulfilment and has nothing to do with the sentimental feeling that he swore he would never again put on anyone. Besides, he did not even know who Kanda Yuu really was. How _could_ such feelings appear so unreasonably?

Before he could beat up himself more in his head, a harsh hand grasped his shirt collars, and silver eyes widened when he felt a leg tripping him before his body launched forward with gravity. Kanda and him locked eyes as they fell, which strangely sent a jolt of intimate feeling through Allen, and with a loud thud, the long haired male laid under him with narrowed dark eyes, ebony locks spilled around his back.

"Or it may be that you are just pretty inexperienced." Kanda actually dared to tell him.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the accusatory – but true - statement, keeping silent as he moved up to search for a more comfortable position than laying dumbly on the bare chested teen. His maneuver ended with him straddling the raven haired teen's hips as he cleared his throat to finally respond.

"So what if I am inexperienced." Allen grunted irately. "You don't need experience for sex." He bit his lips at the words that had slipped out of his mouth out of desperation to retort, because he knew it was not entirely true. Theoretical and practice were different things, after all. Sex would not be any different.

Surprisingly, his words drew a low chuckle from Kanda under him.

When he looked, dark sapphire eyes were looking at him almost – _fondly_. His heart leaped another beat. What _was_ this?

Then gradually, the melting pool of irises hardened a little, before Kanda spoke in a low voice.

"Well then, you should prove that to me, shouldn't you?"

Allen's eyebrow ticked. "Are you trying to challenge me now?"

The raven haired male smirked smugly at him in answer, and a ferocious desire to tame this arrogant male suddenly sprung up in his chest. It was much like the desire to win their stupid little staring contest. He wanted to win this… person. Why? To prove… something. Although, of what, he knew not.

Allen had never known himself to be especially victory-driven, yet this handsome intruder – yes, he had to remember the other was still an intruder and a potential danger - was mystically pushing his buttons ever so accurately. Drawing a deep breath, the snowy haired gathered his emotions and pumping adrenaline as he leaned down to stare the raven haired seriously in the eye.

"I _will_ prove it to you."

Then he attacked.

.

Allen was panting hardly, almost as hardly as he did during weekly sparring sessions he had with his generals. Perhaps, he was fighting for breath even harder this time. But platinum eyes looked down at the beautiful boy whose face was contorted in lust while gasping wildly for air, and the king had to smirk in satisfaction at his handiwork thus far.

"So?" Allen husked, as he continued kneading the bulge in Kanda's pants with his left hand while rubbing the left nipple of the half-naked male under him with his right. "Is this enough proof?"

Kanda did not answer, only panting as the older male continued to fight for air. Allen's eyes narrowed at the lack of reply and he squeezed the clothed bulge tighter, making the long haired gasp loudly.

"Answer me." Allen hissed lowly.

Dark sapphire eyes seemed out of focus for a while, before they finally noticed his gaze, and Kanda actually gave him a shaky smirk.

"Not quite..."

Allen growled, annoyed, and he clashed his lips into the other's, delving into the other's mouth without restrain. At the same time, he made sure to continue stroking the other's erect member strongly, purposely rubbing the bulge against the rough jean fabric to give the other more friction. A soft moan escaped the one below him at his ministrations, and Allen decided it was time to get Kanda to stop being stubborn and admit defeat.

When the snowy haired broke the kiss, he let his hands go, settling on his hands and legs as he stared down at the long haired male who made a discontented sound at the loss of contact. Cobalt blue eyes creaked open to look at him, irritated, and Allen sucked in a much needed breath to speak.

"I am not touching you unless you admit I am right." Allen declared, forcing his voice to keep even.

Kanda was gasping for air, almost ignoring his words, and Allen was about to snap again before he suddenly felt two arms wind around his neck. The long haired lifted his face, and gingerly planted a kiss on the snowy haired boy's neck. Allen shivered at it.

"You should…" Allen heard the other suck a breath. "Be rougher."

Silver eyes widened at the declaration, and the request injected a wave of arousal down south as his already riled blood started blatantly roaring in his ears, making his head spin a little.

"K-Kanda." Allen stuttered before he remembered what he was doing. Then a smirk spread across said male's face at his response.

"Allen," The other said in a deep voice, sending a flutter in Allen's chest. "I can see through you."

The white haired boy's chest constricted and he drew back to look wide eyed at Kanda's slightly flushed face, still somehow spotting that all-knowing look. He tightened his lips for a moment.

"What do you think you are saying?" Allen then decided to ask in his driest tone. "You can see through me? Don't make me laugh."

But Kanda only smiled a little back, astoundingly. There was then a hand cupping his face, and silver eyes watched the long haired lift himself up to lay a chaste, open-eyed kiss on his lips.

"I don't know why you keep putting on that fake charade of wanting to be dominant, when perhaps, you actually just want to lie under me." Kanda actually told him in a breath.

Allen's eyes widened to saucer pans, unbelieving of what he had just heard.

"When perhaps, you also don't really want to be a revered, _all-mighty_ King." There was a sneer near the end of the sentence, and dark sapphire eyes narrowed up at him as he stared stupidly back down.

Allen's heart thumped hard. There was denial. There was shock. There was happiness. Why?

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud creak of doors, making mercury eyes snap to the hall entrance in horror. His body froze. In waltzed Paul, their best fighter, with a black sheathed sword in two hands until pale blue eyes met his and the man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Allen-sama…" Paul's voice shook in shock. "So Jake and Gordon weren't… joking?"

Allen had no words, staring at the fighter blankly as he straddled the aroused intruder under him.

Eyes flickered around the two of them, and suddenly, Paul was shouting with fervor.

"I will prepare a room for you now!"

"Wait!" Allen called frantically, but then the other was gone in a bolt, leaving the white haired King gaping in shock at the strange series of happenings. "Shit."

Kanda was abruptly growling irately at him from below. "Are we not going to continue?"

Allen swallowed, before turning to the other male.

"We probably are. But…" He paused, hands shaking for unknown reasons. "We probably will be… watched."

" _What_?"

Allen glared down at the other. "Don't you worry. I will be fucking you hard and rough like you wanted."

Kanda was suddenly sitting up; the snowy haired boy narrowed his eyes, but let him.

"Che. Why, because you want to live up to their expectations?" The long haired male hissed, a hand combing his slightly tangled silky strands that Allen suddenly had an urge to touch. "That's stupid. If you want to be below me, you should." Then Kanda actually smirked at him. It was a mystery how the other could still look so arrogant despite the faint pink blush on his face.

Allen narrowed his eyes angrily. "Just what makes you think I want to be below you? I may be inexperienced but I _like_ being on top."

That made the other fall into silence, and suddenly a knot twisted in his guts when dark sapphire eyes stared thoughtfully at him.

"… That's fine then." Kanda actually said, and the knot tightened uncomfortably.

"That's how it is." Allen gritted his teeth, pushing away the warm and _weak_ feelings that were threatening the edge of his consciousness. His hands trembled again.

"My Majesty, the room is ready!" Paul came in running, panting, pale blue eyes wide. "Come this way."

Allen swallowed thickly and stood up, ignoring how the tightness in his pants must look as he followed after the fighter, Kanda trailing behind him in soft footsteps.

.

" _ha_ – damn – more…" Kanda groaned under him.

Allen complied with the request, slamming hard into the awaiting cavern, hissing at the tight heat engulfing him at the move. Silver eyes rolled a little back into their sockets; his whole body quivered in waves of searing heat and pleasure as he pressed on the taller male's back for leverage.

"Ngh… you are… tight…" Allen gasped out the words as he thrusted again into the taut passage from behind. The toned body under his shuttered, and Kanda's arms which were supporting him bucked, sending both of them spiraling downward. The unintended fall forced Allen deeper into the older male, and Kanda let out a moan that jolted Allen's already throbbing manhood.

"T-there." Kanda husked at him shakily.

Allen caught the word, and drew a small circle with his thumb on Kanda's back shoulders to signal his understanding before cupping the long haired male's left butt cheek and bringing it away from the other to widen the space he could work with. Then, the snowy haired slammed in again, aiming for that spot. A sharp sound ripped from Kanda's throat, before the older male was suddenly burying his mouth between his forearm and elbow to muffle the noises.

Allen almost smiled, because it was almost cute. But even in his fuzzy mind, he could hear far away - but still there - commotion and noises that did not belong to the one he was doing such an intimate act with, and there was an irritation rising in his chest.

"Let me… hear you," Allen leaned down to whisper his request into Kanda's ears, his head barely reaching the taller male's shoulders. A hand reached out of its own to brush the long raven locks to the other shoulder, briefly admiring the silkiness and seeing a flash of fantasy-vision before his eyes of having Kanda over him, dark hair shading both their faces from above.

"No damn way…" Kanda growled back roughly, turning his head back to shoot Allen a daggers look. "Your fucking… subordinates are… at the door, idiot…"

Allen narrowed his eyes at the words. He then pulled his member out of the tight muscles, breaking the rhythm they had built up. A frustrated growl immediately came from Kanda, and the snowy haired panted for two breaths before he could speak.

"I am not going to do this if you don't… let me hear you."

The raven haired male below him only gave him a snort, maintaining the intense glare backward at him, even though Allen could obviously see the other's whole body quivering in need on the bed. A new awe rose in his chest and he so badly wanted the strength Kanda seemed to have without even trying.

Slowly, the snowy haired leaned forward again, pushing himself inside the slicked and previously prepared hole until he sheathed completely once more. Silver eyes slid shut at the renewed hot sensation clamping down on him, and Allen reached a hand below Kanda's torso for that bobbing hardness, gripping it surely.

"Kanda… please?" Allen rasped the request almost silently into Kanda's shoulder blade.

The trembles along the long haired teen's body worsened, until Allen's body shook with it.

"Why…?" Kanda asked him voicelessly and Allen could tell it was hard for the older teen to speak.

"I want to… hear you." Allen said the first words that came to mind.

The raven haired boy scoffed again in a tight voice, although this time Kanda slammed back against him at the same time, making Allen's vision bloom with spots for a moment.

"As if I haven't… heard that… before…"

But soon, Allen could feel the older male answering his request. There were increasing sounds of keening sprouting from Kanda's mouth, as the raven haired turned his face forward where Allen could no longer see him. But it was enough; the warmth and encouragement brought to him was enough. He would not force the other to look at him because he knew it would only make Kanda feel more vulnerable. So Allen picked up pace again, stroking the other in time with his thrusts, willing his hand not to falter even as the passage squeezed him ever so strongly.

"Aaaahh…" Kanda gasped at the time of a particularly intense thrust. "So… good…"

A shaky half-smile lifted Allen's lips at the praise, before the other's inner walls tightened around him again, as if Kanda was doing it on purpose, making a cry escape Allen's own throat. Somewhere in his core, Allen trembled and felt the heat gathering forcefully in his abdomen. He was close. _So_ close.

He badly wanted to return the compliment to the raven haired, nevertheless. So he fought the waves of pleasure as he slammed in again while stroking the other, and spoke in a too shrilled voice that he could not even recognize as his own. "You – _ha_ – are making me… feel… _ngh_ – good… too..."

And then, as the older male suddenly thrusted backward against him without his cue, thoughts and words lost all meanings. Allen released a loud moan as the blissful heat swept him away, and he found himself releasing hard inside Kanda's willing body. The taller male's back arched against the bed at the warm spurt inside him. Kanda's lower body jerked and he tipped helplessly over into the oblivion as well, although much more quietly as teeth bit into lips at the very last moment. The high of orgasm hung in the air for one breathless moment, for the both of them.

Then the snowy haired boy toppled onto the raven haired as his arms bucked, earning him a groan at his weight. Allen was swiftly apologizing in a muffled voice, trying to get back up, but dropping back when he failed to find strength in his tired hands.

"Che. Get _out_ at least." Kanda growled a complain at him.

The young king almost chuckled at the choice of words, but he could understand the idea. So gathering all the last bits of energy he had, Allen pushed on his palms to withdraw from the abused hole and fell onto the other side of the huge bed prepared by his subordinates for them.

Yes, that drew him back to the notion that almost all of his tribesmen had to be standing behind that one closed door of the room. Some probably bleeding their nose out, while the others probably gagging from the shock of it. Immediately, Allen felt a wave of distaste on his tongue, and before he could stop it, the sadness was rocking him. He threw an arm over his eyes before the tears could fall, though, so that the one lying beside him would not see.

Kanda still saw it, nevertheless.

And in their large quiet room where the two males were gathering back their breath, an utterly pissed holler suddenly broke out – right from Kanda.

"CAN YOU GUYS LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY?!"

Allen almost jumped at the intense volume, but while his body did not do more than flinch, his arm fell from his face in shock. Widened teary platinum eyes caught angry cobalt blue, which narrowed immediately at him. Behind the door, there were loud gasps, scampering, cries of pain from stumbling over each other definitely, and then more skittering, before it fell silent.

"Che. Idiots." Kanda was growling again.

And Allen blinked once, then twice, at the taller male, before he could not help the chuckle bubbling up anymore. The snowy haired released the humorous sound for two good moments, watching Kanda stare back at him in slight surprise.

"You finally smiled," came the unexpected comment. Allen stopped his humor short.

Kanda noticed it obviously, and rolled his alluring midnight colored eyes.

"You have been meaning to laugh for so many times already. Yet this is the first time you did." The other stated flatly, before Kanda slid his eyes shut, sighing. "Not that it has anything to do with me."

Allen swallowed thickly.

Why did it have to be this person who sees too much?

Yet, why did that make him feel so… warm in his chest?

"Kanda." Allen called seriously.

The raven haired did not open his eyes. "What."

Taking a deep breath, the young king reached a hand over to the pool of ebony tresses, slowly slithering his fingers down the length as he allowed a small smile to play at his lips.

"Thank you."

Silver eyes locked with opened sapphire gaze, and Allen almost thought Kanda would ask him for the reason of his gratitude. Yet even though there was that flash of query in the opposing eyes, the other just nodded deftly and closed his eyes again.

"Whatever."

And despite himself, Allen smiled.

This might be an intruder… a potential danger… but in that moment, Allen could only think about how much he wished he could keep the other in the castle with him.

.

Dinner.

He had not expected it.

Allen was sitting before his special kingly table alone, awaiting the long list of food he had ordered from their chef Jerry, when the raven haired male strode up the dais towards him almost nonchalantly. Silver eyes met cobalt blue just as songs of blade ricocheted in the air, Allen's two personal guards drawing their swords in front of Kanda with low, brusque growls.

"Step away!"

"How dare you!"

Kanda looked away from him to glower at the two guards a good moment.

"Can't you guys tell you are killing him?" Kanda asked in a deadly low voice.

Allen's heart stopped at the words.

"What are you saying!" Jake hissed furiously.

"How dare you curse our king!" Fabian, Allen's other personal guard, growled again.

The long haired teen merely clicked his tongue and shot Allen a look. His heart jumped back alive at the glance, accelerating all too suddenly. Then, almost stoically, Kanda decided to raise an eyebrow at him questioningly. Allen only stared back blankly.

"Well, moyashi?" Kanda's low voice echoed in the abruptly silent cafeteria, irritation evidently burning behind the simple question.

Allen swallowed thickly, then turned to look unseeing at the ivory ceramic plate and perfectly laid out silver utensils in front of him. His heart thumped hardly, and he could tell everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him, awaiting his decision, preparing their blades of judgment. There it was again. The callings of temptation. How come Kanda kept invoking the deepest desires within him? It was not a simple physical temptation this time, however. And Allen would not succumb. He could not succumb. He would die if he did.

"There is the table prepared for you." He released the words dryly, ignoring the aching protest of his heart. His hands fisted into knuckles. "There is no reason you should be here."

And then he knew Kanda was glaring at him, probably cursing profanities into the amazon in his mind. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the older teen, before Kanda snorted an air of utter disdain and turned away from him. Boots echoed on the dais' steps, and when Allen finally gathered courage to look, he could only think about how dignified Kanda looked with his back straight like that, dark raven locks fluttering like a cape.

.

Silver eyes widened at the sight before him. The young king lifted his hand to gently lay his fingers across the black sheath, sliding across the smooth surface until his fingertips reached the black metallic cross guard. His fingers quivered as they moved over an indent of engraved mark, confirming what he already knew from the moment he saw Kanda's sword from up close.

Allen released a shaky breath as he looked up at Paul, who had offered to show him Kanda's weapon the long haired teen had brought into their territory, first thing in the fresh and chilly morning.

"Mana made this." Allen whispered the words, the too familiar name on his tongue sending an ancient ache in his heart throbbing once more.

Pale blue eyes from their best warrior flared. "Why would he have Mana's sword?"

The snowy haired boy gazed at the sword for a moment, searching his reluctant mind through his memories. Images flooded him, his Father's numerous smiling faces, angry faces, sad faces, and then painful faces flashing across his vision. Then, finally, despite the racking pain in his chest, he pinpointed a memory that revealed how the sword came about.

" _Are you making a sword?" Young Allen asked curiously._

 _The man sitting on a stool with sizzling red metal before him smiled warmly back. "Yes. I am making one for my friend's brat as birthday present."_

 _Silver eyes blinked as he squatted to take a closer look at the piece of unfinished work. "I am jealous… You don't ever make swords for people other than yourself. Why does he get to get a sword as a gift?"_

 _Mana chuckled lowly at him. "Why, Allen, do you want a sword too?"_

 _Allen glanced tentatively at his father, and upon noticing no light within the dark eyes that foretold impeding scolding, he beamed brightly. "Yes!"_

 _The man shook his head. "Why would you want one when you don't even fancy swords?"_

 _Allen pouted. "Does this person you are giving the sword to likes swords then?"_

 _Mana gave him a gentle look, before chuckling again, turning back to the red metal and hitting it with a hammer-like object. "Sure, that brat does. Too much actually. I actually wonder if it will be safe handing this to him. But Froi said that kid was more mature than he looks. So I thought, why not. Since the kid really likes them."_

" _Huh…" Allen pursed his lips in thoughts. "Can't you still make one for me?"_

 _Black eyes flashed at him in amusement. "Well, maybe one day."_

Allen swallowed thickly as he made a connection. So Kanda was Mana's friend's son. How ironic. And what was even more sardonic was that Allen knew he had an almost exact same sword in his own room. One that Mana had left behind for him. One with an ivory blade, instead of the unique black metal blade in front of him.

"Call him." Allen decided to say, voice strained. "Call Kanda here."

.

Kanda was glaring at him.

"Why the hell am I _summoned_ here first thing in the damn morning, you _all-mighty_ King?" The raven haired teen spoke through gritted teeth, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Allen's clenched his fingers tight on his throne's armrest, and narrowed silver eyes back at the glower. He ignored the threatening warm feelings in his chest.

"Did you know Mana?" Allen asked in a low voice.

Kanda only frowned. "Who?"

The snowy haired boy cleared his throat. "Mana Walker."

Dark sapphire eyes narrowed into blank space for a good moment before Kanda casted him an irritated look. "No."

"Don't lie." Allen ordered icily.

Kanda actually rolled his eyes at him. "Believe what you like. All of you here are idiots after all."

Allen growled at the insult and stood up in spite of himself. "Stop insulting people!"

The raven haired teen merely stared impassively back.

The young king gritted his teeth. "Then how did you get that sword?"

His words seemed to draw a strange light from Kanda's stoic face. "Give me back my sword."

Allen took the steps down his throne and stood directly before the taller male, narrowing platinum eyes up at the other. "Tell me how you got your hands on it, if you did not know Mana."

Kanda glared darkly at him, but Allen was not going to lose. He forced his heated gaze into the opposing midnight irises, and refused to look away even when his eyes burned from the lack of oxygen. He had an urge to back off when the murderous look darkened all the more, yet he bit his lips and refused to let his stare go. He was a King, no matter how small that kingdom was. He would not allow himself to lose. Then finally, with a growl, the long haired teen snapped his head to the side.

"It was a gift. I have no idea who this Mana or Mina you are talking about."

Again, a childish joy jumped in his chest at barely winning their eyeing contest, but he quickly tamed the light feeling, clearing his throat to speak again.

"Mana was the one who made the sword." Allen said slowly, watching the other's expression.

Kanda's face froze for a second, before dark eyes turned to him in mock amusement.

"Why am I supposed to know the one who made the sword? My father gave it to me and that's that."

That made sense, and gradually, the young king nodded in acknowledgement. "I see."

"So?" The older teen raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, making Allen blink in confusion at the direction of conversation. " _This_ was why you interrupted my mediation to call me here?"

Allen found himself retreating a step back, hesitantly, at the slowly building up tense aura shrouding the raven haired male. The snowy haired king offered a tiny, peace-making smile but suddenly, he found the white fox fur on his shoulders grasped tightly by Kanda's fingers jerking him close.

In that moment, Kanda's gaze on him was burning, yet not with an _un_ familiar fire.

"Take responsibility." The long haired male demanded.

And then Allen felt lips crashing none too gently onto his mouth.

.

Allen gasped shakily, looking up at the long haired teen assaulting his body in a rapidly intimate manner. He had no idea since when his coat and shirt was stripped, and when the buckle of his belt had come off. There was suddenly a hiss signaling the removal of his belt, and the snowy haired sucked in deep breath as he forced his palms onto the still clothed chest above him, pressing hard until dark sapphire eyes snapped to his face.

"Stop," Allen tried to sound firm, as much as he was not feeling it.

Kanda stared at him for a good moment, before the hands tearing his attire slowed to a stop.

"You really don't want to… bottom?" came the tentative question.

And then Allen's breathing got hard. A racked feeling echoed hollowly in his chest. Before he knew it, the young king threw his free arm over his eyes again. His body threatened to shake, his eyes threatened to weep; Allen did what he could to resist them.

"O-oi." Kanda's voice that came was laced with unmasked concern, so much so that there was an abrupt flutter of warmth replacing the ache in his heart. The snowy haired boy took his time to gulp in more air, slowly timing his breath with the older male above him, before clear silver eyes finally blinked open.

He gathered whatever courage he felt upon seeing the worried dark sapphire orbs glancing down at him, and decided to speak.

"I don't really… mind." Allen whispered, more air than voice, a little fearful, reaching a hand to the long raven tresses clouding their faces, something that he had desired without intending to. Slowly, he combed through the long strands, and pushed a lock of hair behind Kanda's left ear, smiling timidly.

Kanda's face was solemn for a second more, searching his eyes, before the raven haired male gave him a pleased smirk. Allen's heart skipped, and he tried to carve the image into his brain.

But then something unexpected happened – there was an ominous creak of doors, and Allen's heart suddenly plunged to his stomach. Without any train of thoughts in his brain, his body moved on its own, rotating Kanda and his positions around before the older teen could even blink.

"S-sorry Allen-sama!" came a shocked cry from undoubtedly a female, and sounding horribly like one of the subordinates he was closer with. Silver eyes glanced sideward to look at the chestnut haired girl who was sporting a blush and rapidly retreating.

Allen tried to ignore the anxious heartbeats in his chest, and pulled a stoic face.

"What is it, Saffron?"

The girl met his gaze, and looked away almost immediately. Allen's eye twitched.

"I was supposed to call you for breakfast." Saffron answered in a shrill voice of unease. "And then tell you that Paul is going to put the- the – _intruder_ 's sword in your room!"

Allen tightened his lips and gave a bare nod. "Got it."

Then beyond his understanding, Saffron's next words sounded unbearably familiar.

"Shall I prepare a room?"

He so badly wanted to growl at the lithe figure, but he suppressed it by biting his lower lips. He did _not_ need a room specially prepared to hold especially thin walls so his tribesmen could _monitor_ him even then. Not if he could help it. Not again. "No."

"B-but you will need – need – "

"Just _go._ " Allen's voice got noticeably lower, barely holding onto his secret temper. He would not snap, however. He could not.

"B-b-but – "

" _Go._ "

"Y-yes!"

There were fumbling of feet, then the click of doors. The hall fell silent.

Slowly, silver eyes wandered back to mesmerizing dark blue eyes; the two boys staring into each other for a long moment.

Kanda spoke first, in a too emotionless tone.

"You aren't going to bottom this time either." The raven haired stated it flatly like it was a fact.

And Allen's eyes tightened involuntarily, before he released a mirthless chuckle. He leaned his head downward until his nose nudged between the taller male's exposed collarbones, breathing in the other's fresh minty scent.

"That would be… correct."

.

Allen allowed himself a small smile as he watched Kanda writhed under him, under his ministrations.

"How does it feel, Kanda?" The snowy haired asked airily.

As he spoke, he was massaging the hard and dripping length of the already naked older teen, with his rougher, left palm. His right hand was on Kanda's backside, two fingers pushed into the puckered hole and ever slowly, fucking it. There were only half-sounds emitted from Kanda, however. Groans that got cut off half way by the long haired male himself, whimpers that stopped with teeth biting into lips. Allen did not especially like that; but he could understand.

He laid down gingerly across Kanda's chest, licking a nub slowly, feeling the older boy shiver.

"Are you still… angry?" Allen tried, voice slightly meeker than his previous question.

Kanda actually snorted at him, although the sound morphed into a loud moan when Allen decided to push his fingers deeper without warning. The raven haired teen clenched his jaw almost immediately, and despite the quivers of the body under him, Allen could tell Kanda was shutting down.

"Kanda…" Allen husked, pushing back a threatening sob rising in his throat. He swallowed, before speaking in a surer tone. "I won't let you come, if you don't answer me." As he said that, he moved his stroking left hand such that two fingers pressed firmly against the slit of Kanda's weeping member, blocking off any possibilities of release.

And then there was a fierce grip in his ivory locks, making Allen wince as his face got pulled up to meet Kanda's hard glare. The young king arranged his features to show sincerity, hoping Kanda would get his unspoken apology. But the older teen only glowered harder. Allen's arousal unintentionally twitched at the seductive look, despite the murderous intent behind it.

"Stop… threatening me." Kanda gritted the words out.

The snowy haired boy sighed lightly, before planting a kiss on Kanda's surprised lips.

"Sorry…" Allen then spoke into the older boy's neck gingerly, barely a whisper. "I just don't think… I can allow myself… the luxury… of being… under you… here…"

There was a soft sound of negation from Kanda's throat, and Allen finally, finally felt the older boy's touch on his skin again. A hand grasped his bare back, holding his shoulders close, and Allen almost sighed out in pure delight. It made little sense, but Kanda's hands on him made him feel a strange sense of security.

"Why should those idiots matter so much?" Kanda hissed into his ears, obviously straining to keep his voice even.

Silver eyes narrowed a little, and Allen gave it a serious thought. "Because… I don't want to disappoint them. I don't want them to know I can be so… _weak._ "

There was a moment of silence. Then it was Kanda who sighed this time. When Allen looked up to meet Kanda's gaze again, there was the return of a familiar fire dancing behind the midnight eyes. The young king almost smiled, would have broken into an uncharacteristic – or uncharacteristic to his tribesmen, anyway - grin, but he found himself pulled down into a too fierce kiss before his lips could react.

Tongue entered his mouth without asking, Kanda merely touching like he owned him. Allen moaned softly back and played back as best as he could.

Their kiss broke; two of them gasping for air.

Allen's brain stopped circuiting when Kanda's next words came.

"Just fuck me."

.

"Nnngh… ha – aahh…" Kanda whimpered at him.

Allen panted hard, feeling the impossibly tight heat pulsing around his intimate organ as he kissed the taller male's shoulders.

"Al…right?" Allen breathed shakily.

He knew it must hurt for the other. Intruding that private place would have already hurt, more so that Allen was taking Kanda dry this time around. The long haired male's hips trembled too much above his own, and he was not even completely in yet.

Nails clawed into his back, brutally, and Allen bit his lips down to squash an instinctive protest, because he knew he was not the one having it worse. Kanda was panting heavily for breath, face scrunched, yet the raven haired was still forcing himself to take Allen in. He shifted his free hand not on Kanda's hip to Kanda's neglected member in an attempt to distract him, but the long haired male gripped the back of his neck and made a negating sound upon contact.

"Don't… _ngh_ - _ha_ …" Kanda hissed lowly. "It's... fine..."

And the bubble of admiration inside Allen only inflated at those words, and he leaned his definitely blushing face slowly onto Kanda's shoulders, laying a kiss on the other's skin where he could touch.

And so, Kanda continued to push himself onto him, sending tremors through the smaller boy with every move.

It did not take too long, before Kanda was fully impaled on him, wildly gasping for breath, face flushed, eyes hazy. Allen spread his fingers behind the older male's back, under the long tresses, trying to smooth him as he did his best not to buck his hips. The two clutched at each other for a long minute, or two, or three, before Kanda released a shaky groan. Allen took it as a signal to move, and slowly, rolled his hips upwards.

"Hagh - _nnnnn_ …" Allen rasped out, eyes glazing over.

Kanda only moaned at his move. "Harder…"

Allen complied. He gave a hard thrust upwards, aiming for Kanda's good spot as the other dug nails deeper into his back. Yet as he moved, he felt the tantalizing hot friction rubbing against him, and suddenly, his control snapped. With a wild groan, Allen was bucking into the tight muscles furiously, unceasingly, hands lifting the older male by the hips before dropping him down brusquely. Without giving time for Kanda to recover, he did it again, slamming into the passage with a raw recklessness.

"Aaaaah…" Kanda began to keen almost wantonly, back arched. His body trembled in ripples of pain and pleasure, feeling his sensitive nerves hit so surely. A couple more well aimed slams into him, and the long haired male lost it. He let the last remains of his dignity slip through his fingers, and Kanda was abruptly bouncing on Allen's shaft with unhindered loud groans, bracing himself on the smaller male's shoulders.

"Fuck… good… there!" Kanda grunted out. "aahh…. AHH!"

White tainted his vision as the raven haired male came first, hips giving a sharp spasm as the heat sucked him in and held him through the waves after waves of physical pleasure. Allen came almost immediately after, a moan echoing into the large hall way as the superb constricting of Kanda's inner walls pulled him in and pushed him over the edge. If nobody told him, Allen never would know that it was the raven haired boy's name that he screamed in that very last, intimate moment.

It was over, yet, neither knew it was only the start of new emotions.

.

"Say… is it just me, or is Allen getting… _brighter_ these days?" Reever asked one day.

Saffron blushed, and then some more, before nodding her flushed face.

The older male of their tribes casted a long look at the girl, who was one of the few people who were considered _slightly_ closer to Mana's son, and then turned back to the scene unfolding before his eyes.

There were two figures on the small patch of grass just behind their ivory sculptured castle.

The white haired king was angrily chasing after the taller raven haired boy, for putting a small ivory flower behind the former's right ear. Or so, it seemed on the surface. For the shorter male was absolutely flushing despite the attempted fierce expression, and the spy-suspect was smirking back in amusement as he jogged lightly on his back, a hand raising every few seconds to grace the cheeks of the young king in a teasing gesture.

It looked too much like a scene clipped from a too fluffy, romantic movie.

As much as he always wanted Allen to open his heart again to somebody, Reever could not bear to watch the scene in front of him.

.

Allen lost count of how many times their bodies have joined.

And although the older teen would sometimes complain about it after the deed, Kanda had always obliged Allen, allowing the smaller boy to be the one on top and giving it. The raven haired had never again tried to assault Allen into submission ever since that time in the hall. For that, the young king was grateful. Because no matter what, no matter how the mild the scrutinizing eyes on him had fallen to, they were still, there.

Yet, there was a slowly derailing desire, from deep within him. Sometimes, in the middle of it, Allen would find himself wishing that he could feel Kanda from within. Of course, there was no way he could _not_ enjoy slamming himself into Kanda's willing ass and tight muscles. Yet, the desire grilled, slowly, ever burning. And the snowy haired could only wonder when the day would come that he could finally succumb to lying under Kanda without a care, and have the older teen drive all thoughts from him.

Like what, perhaps, he had always wanted.

.

And then, the one day that should not have come, came.

The day that foretold foreboding, from the very second the question was raised in the hall full of the twenty tribesmen, during their mini Kingdom's monthly meeting.

"Allen-sama," Paul was the one who spoke up, voice careful, words frank. "Until when are you going to keep Kanda Yuu here with us?"

Allen froze up on his throne, blood chilling throughout his body.

Kanda was just there, behind the doors of the hallway, waiting for him to end the meeting so they could go do some bare-handed sparring in the grass patch behind the castle again. He had no doubt that the raven haired would hear them, given his discovery over the weeks that Kanda had impeccably sharp hearing. For a long moment, he could not speak, staring at their best warrior with blanked out silver irises, cold panic pumping in his blood.

Until the man spoke again.

"Do you perhaps, like him, Allen-sama?"

The hall almost crackled with the silence that followed. And all of a sudden, all Allen could see were the near twenty pair of eyes staring at him.

" _Allen, promise me… you will take care of… them." Mana said shakily, before coughing a mouthful of blood that Allen could only stare mind-shocked at. "You have to be… strong… And be a… better king… than me… Remember… show no… weaknesses…"_

 _Allen still did not speak, for nothing ran through his brain in that moment._

" _Promise me…" Mana repeated, voice cracking._

"… _I promise." The boy had replied. "I promise, Mana."_

Allen swallowed thickly, staring into opposing light blue eyes held by Paul, with nothing short of eerie blankness.

"Allen-sama, did you hear me?" Paul asked yet again.

A wheeze of air escaped his trembling lips, and Allen blinked ever slowly, drawing Paul's burly face into his vision, before scanning the hall, noticing the still staring twenty pair of eyes.

He swallowed again, before releasing a sharp sound that cracked.

"I heard… you." Allen said, suddenly feeling like he was very distant away from the scenario in front of him. "And… no, I don't…" In that moment, he thought a crack ripped through his heart. "I don't like him."

Mumblings started in the crowd at his words, and Paul who was standing in the middle of the hall audibly sighed in relief. Allen missed the hesitant look Reever shot him from the side.

"That's good to hear, My Majesty." Paul continued in a warmer tone. "So, until when should we keep him? If he is indeed no spy, and is merely someone who accidentally trespassed here, then I think we can let him go. It will be unfair to keep him here."

Unfair.

Yes, it would be unfair.

So he had no idea why his heart wanted to protest so badly.

He had thought his voice would shake when he finally said the last words to formally conclude the discussion, but it came out oddly even, and distantly cold. Allen did not even feel like he was there in the hall.

"He can leave… whenever he wants."

When the meeting ended, when Kanda slowly stepped through the oak red doors of the hall, when the older male walked the stretch towards him with a hardened sapphire gaze, Allen thought his world ended.

Again.

"I am leaving."

.

He felt hollow. And even colder than before.

It was as if the warmth that came unexpectedly, had sucked up all the remaining temperature he still had in him, and then left without a backward glance.

So what did he have left?

A barely warm body, a freezing heart, and cold blankets.

Silver eyes stared at the weapon rack across his room, which, for the previous few weeks, held two identical, matching swords. Now, however, it only held one.

One lonely one.

Tears cascaded hotly down his cheeks, but Allen did not feel it. Not really.

Far away in his sleep, Allen dreamt.

Of a long raven haired boy claiming his body in the most intimate manner, whispering words he could only ever hear if he stayed dreaming. Perhaps, there was once an opportunity for him to hear it in reality. But he had let it go, and it was not coming back.

" _I love you."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or not.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **One month later.**

It was a normal cold, hollow, day, as any other.

Until…

"An intruder!" A booming voice echoed into the hallway, loud, anxious, absolutely frantic.

"Again?!"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Are you serious?"

"Not again!"

"What happened to the barriers?"

"Silence!" Allen slammed his palm down onto his table, shattering the wave of commotion in a heartbeat. Too many pairs of eyes snapped to him, wide with shock. And the young King realized with a stupor that it was the first word he had spoken in four weeks.

But even then, Allen refused to hope. He had no reason to. None at all. It was probably a real enemy this time. It would do to be careful. To be even more careful than the previous time.

Yet, despite his rationale, his heart thumped hardly and unevenly as he made his way with furious footsteps down the narrow hallways, out the numerous doors, to front gates of the castle. His breath sat constricted in his chest, his hands shaking, as Allen pushed open the last doors to bring him to see the sun for the first time in too long.

A stream of sunlight hit his vision upon exit, making him cringe.

But beyond the light, a figure slowly emerged.

A familiar figure.

A chiseled body.

Long, flowy raven tresses.

Tears were suddenly flowing.

Then, there was a timbre of that familiar voice. "Moyashi."

"K-Kanda…" Allen stammered the word out, hesitantly, full of disbelief.

Was he dreaming, again?

But the taller male strode the distance to him, and silver eyes barely noticed Jake and Gordon, who had been silently guarding beside the gates, retreating into the castle. All he could see was Kanda's fine features, set in a slight frown, approaching him.

"Che. You look horrible." Kanda told him in a miffed voice.

Then beyond his comprehension, there was a palm cupping his face, fingers brushing away the falling tears, and dark sapphire eyes looking at him so warmly that his heart almost could not take it. It seemed too good to be true.

"It's time for you to get out of here."

Allen's breath hitched at the words, and despite everything, despite how much he felt like he might die if the raven haired left again, the young king could only shake his head slowly.

"I can't... You have to stay."

"You _can_." Kanda growled at him. "What do you think I have been doing this past month?"

Allen frowned up at the perfect face of the taller male, that was suddenly leaning in to claim his lips. The smaller boy gasped at the contact, which was something that belonged to a dream, and immediately let himself fall into the hot dance of tongues and moving of mouth, clutching Kanda closer. It did not matter how long the dream would last. While it did, he had to make use of it.

But when the kiss broke, Allen did not wake up like he expected. Instead, warm breath brushed his lips and dark sapphire eyes glimmered with an all too familiar fire at him.

"It's been too long." Kanda actually breathed, before kissing him again.

Allen's heart fluttered, warmth crawling itself into his chest again, and slowly, gradually, he thought he could feel temperature again as he pressed back greedily into the inviting mouth.

He sucked in a deep breath of air when they parted once more, silver eyes drinking in the pretty features of the older male, stopping when alluring dark sapphire orbs caught him in a stare.

"Who was it that you said you trusted most in this place?" Kanda asked him in a low voice.

Allen frowned again, tilting his head to side slightly. "… Reever?"

The raven haired male raised an eyebrow at him. "Get him."

"Why?"

"Just do it." The older male grunted. "And get your sword."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, moyashi." Kanda narrowed his dark eyes at him. "You are leaving with me this time."

Allen did not understand. Yet his heart was racing away in anticipation, ahead of the logical reasoning of his brain. The snowy haired looked over Kanda's serious face again, and deciding that the other was not joking, he turned back towards the now closed doors, knowing that the two guards were behind it.

"Jake?" he tried in a small voice, still oddly uncertain about what was going on.

A head slowly popped out from behind the metallic door, eyes careful. "Yes… My Majesty?"

"Get Reever." He paused. "And get Mana's sword from my room."

It was a good ten minutes later, minutes that were spent on more desperate kissing, that muffled voices came from behind him.

"Allen?" The voice that was undeniably Reever's called out.

Allen reluctantly tore himself away from the taller teen, eyes half-lidded, chest heaving, and slowly turned to the Uncle-akin figure he had in the tribe. He sucked a breath to calm his pounding heart rate, and nodded an acknowledgement.

"There's something…" He started, before remembering that he had no idea what Kanda wanted Reever for. Allen turned to Kanda, who was already looking at Reever.

"Che. You." Kanda spoke in an abnormally loud baritone. "Are going to substitute for the moyashi. He's going to be away for at least half a year."

" _What?_ " Allen and Reever's voices clashed in a screech.

Dark sapphire eyes tightened at him before Allen could speak protests. "Don't worry. You _will_ be coming back. That sword will bring you back through the barriers. As it did me."

Then the raven haired leaned his face closer, and closer, until Allen almost thought he was going to be kissed again. But Kanda only smirked lightly at him, before telling him in a husky tone.

"I think you need to wake up to see the world a bit more."

Kanda leaned yet closer, speaking almost to Allen's lips.

"Take a break and live a little for yourself, damn it. If you will just wake up to it, you will realize that there are more possibilities in this world than you think."

And then, Kanda passionately captured Allen's all too willing lips, promising a future Allen had never even dreamt of.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**


End file.
